The Kanda Cat
by GorgeusFanfictionKitty
Summary: Yullen. What will happen when Kanda gets turned into a fluffy blue cat by one of Komui's crazy experiments. And what will happen when a certain ignorant beansprout finds this cat? Read to find out more! (This is my first story and there will be an OC but she is not important to the plot. Please be nice and only constructive criticism please!)
1. The Beginning of Everything

**This is my first story so please be kind. This is shonen-ai and that means boyxboy so if you don't like that then I recommend that you don't read this. If you do, then please go ahead.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, OOC (out of character), Komui (he needs his own warning XD). **

**Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino so I don't own anything.**

Kanda was walking down one of the long halls of the Black Order. It was 8:00am and he had trained for an hour and taken a shower (lol, that rhymed) before that, so he was really hungry, which made him pissed off. Finders nearby shivered as Kanda strode past them. The aura he was radiating told them that he was not to be disturbed.

Unfortunately, a certain red-haired exorcist failed to notice. "Hey Yuu!" he yelled as soon as he spotted the samurai, slinging an arm around Kanda's shoulders as if they were best friends. Immediately, Kanda unsheathed Mugen, his crystal type innocence, and swung around, intent on killing Lavi.

"Baka Usagi!", Kanda growled, thoroughly pissed off now. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that!". A gentle yet very commanding voice interrupted before Lavi's guts were spilled on the floor. "Both of you, stop it!", the green haired exorcist scolded, whacking them with her ever-present clipboard. "Don't start fighting so early in the morning!", Lenalee said, a frown replacing her usual kind smile.

"Che", was heard from the blue haired man as he sheathed his precious sword, slightly disappointed that he didn't get to kill the bane of his life that day. "Now let's go eat", she said, dragging Kanda and Lavi by their arms to the cafeteria.

Insert Line Break

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, An adorable beansprout who went by the name 'Allen Walker', was busy stuffing his mouth with food. No one sat next to him as they were still to disgusted to sit next to someone who eats enough food to feed an army for a week in one meal.

Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi soon came through the doors and ordered their food. Kanda, as usual, ordered soba, green tea and tempura while Lavi ordered something unhealthy and Lenalee got a salad and orange juice. Lenalee and Lavi sat beside Allen while Kanda sat opposite him. "What's up, Moyashi!", Lavi grinned and ruffled Allen's snow-white hair. "Lavi, don't call me that", Allen whined and pouted.

If anyone else was Kanda at that moment, they would have blushed a whole new shade of red. However, Kanda, being, well… Kanda, did not blush. But he was fangirling on the inside about how cute Allen was. He could never get the sweet boy he loved so much to look at him so he purposely calls him a beansprout and insults him to see his true self under the façade the parasitic innocence user put up.

He decided right there and then that he would make Allen his. One day…


	2. The New Mission (Part One)

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait but here's the new chapter! Thank you **_dcdc123_**, **_egefriend2_** and **_Yuki Walker-The Kitsune_** for being my first reviewers ever! This chapter is longer and if anyone wants to review then be assured I will answer as soon as possible and I will mention you in the next chapter! ; )**

**Disclaimer: I am Asian and female but I am not Katsura Hoshino so I don't own D. Gray Man.**

**And here we go!**

Toma the Finder hurried through the long dark halls of the Black Order on his way to the cafeteria. Komui had told him something him something horrifying; _'he had built another Komulin! Oh, and also there was someone thought to be able synchronize with the innocence that we found in China _', thought Toma as he entered the cafeteria. His eyes scanned the crowd for a group of young exorcists. He finally found them and told them the news, "Mr. Kanda and Mr. Walker, Komui told me that you two are going on a mission soon".

"Che", was Kanda's reply before he got up and walked away, presumably to Komui's messy office.

"Ok then", Allen said as he stood up and thanked Toma. Then he ran after Kanda. He turned a corner and slammed into someone's solid back. Allen felt himself falling backwards and closed his eyes as he prepared for a hard collision with the floor only to feel strong solid arms wrap around his waist, making him feel warm and fluttery inside. However, the arms retracted as suddenly as they came, making Allen's heart sink.

"Be careful next time Moyashi", He said to Allen in an almost caring voice. '_I thought Kanda was worried over me for a second"_, Allen sighed sadly, _'I would have liked him to keep his arms around for a little longer.'_

_'Wait, what was I thinking?!'_, Allen asked mentally to himself in horror, _'I'm straight, aren't I? Yeah, I don't like Kanda. He's mean, cruel, selfish, merciless, humorless and he's a jerk! There's no way I could have a crush on someone that terrible! Besides, we're both boys so that's that. I don't have a crush on Kanda, then again I'm arguing with myself…'_ Allen mused to himself, deaf to the outside world.

Literally

"…yashi, Moyashi!", Kanda yelled, finally snapping Allen out of his daze. "What?!", Allen finally answered angrily, then he realized something. "And don't call me Moyashi, BaKanda! My name is Allen!", said beansprout yelled. Then they stood arguing in the hallway for an hour until Toma was sent to find the two exorcists.

Soon enough, Toma found them bickering in the hallway about some random crap that nobody cared about, such as the fact that Kanda's hair, in Allen's opinion, is far too long to be considered manly. At this point Kanda, with his hurt pride, drew his sword halfway and in self defense, Allen was preparing himself to activate his innocence.

Note: (The second form, the one with the cape and mask. BTW, they are still in the old Black Order and they have the second outfit, the black and silver one but Allen is friends with Nea and his memories are safe. Lenalee has her Dark Boots but they are not crystal type. Neither is Mugen. General Yeegar is still alive. Please PM me if you have any more questions. Sorry for the note and confusion.)

Allen and Kanda were suddenly stopped by Lenalee, who had also just found them and intervened effectively while Toma was asking them to stop so quietly that he wasn't heard over their bantering, grabbing their arms, "Come on, you two, Ni-san already called you half an hour ago!", she told them, frustrated with their childish behavior.

So the group finally made it to Komui's office at last, where they found a ridiculously cluttered office with papers covering the floor and his desk. Which made on wonder, How does he actually get anything done in this mess?!

"Finally! You two are here at last!", Komui said with his usual cheerful face, which suddenly turned serious. "Kanda, Allen, you have a mission together", he said, resulting in an extremely unenthusiastic response from Allen.

"Oh…okay", he said, feeling very reluctant about going on a mission with Kanda alone together after what happened in the hall just a few minutes ago. He could imagine Kanda's muscular arms wrapped around him, giving him a safe, comforting sense and the non-existent (in Allen's mind) feeling that he was loved.

Komui ignored Allen's unwillingness about the mission and continued, "we found innocence in China and sent some finders to confirm its presence. It's in an enchanted lake and they've tried to dive in to get it but it turned solid as soon as they touch it. We also know it's possible for something to go through the water though, they threw pebbles in it and they went in after skipping a bit. My theory is that only exorcists can go into the water, just like the Rewinding Town. I'm sending you two to test the theory out.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "this sounds suspiciously easy. We dive in the water, get the innocence with no Akuma tailing us? That's a first. This sounds too good and simple to be true".

"You're right, Kanda. It's too good to be true. A few finders reported seeing a young girl sitting on a tree branch really high above them, but when they look up again, she's gone", Komui informed them. "I suspect she may be Road, but the girl is too high up to really see. One finder reported her as having bright red hair, but we can't be sure. It may be Road in disguise, so be careful".

Allen thought hard about the information that was given to him. Something didn't seem right to him. Road showed up at the Rewinding Town, yes but this was a lake in the middle of some insignificant forest in China. The Rewinding Town was a populated place and easy to locate on the maps, but this lake, and this forest as a matter of fact, didn't show up on any map at all. Another thing, why were there no reports, sightings or evidence about Akuma.

_'If this substance is really innocence, then Akuma should be trying to destroy it, and yet, there aren't any. Why would Road show up in some random forest at the edge of China without Akuma? Good question, because she wouldn't.' _Allen told himself with certainty.

**Second Chapter is much longer! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed a much longer chapter. Over 1,000 words. A new record (for me anyways) Please Rate and Review. Also I would like some feedback about my stories. How long would you like my chapters to be (approximately how many words?), I am splitting this chapter into 2 because it turned out way too long. If you have any suggestions, questions or ideas then put them in the reviews because I will definitely read them. Until next chapter, see ya!**


End file.
